I Know You
by CatBunny1307
Summary: Sungmin dan Kyuhyun merupakan pasien penderita kanker di Rumah Sakit Seoul, mereka di rawat di ruangan khusus penderita kanker yang sama atau yang bisa disebut roommate. Kyuhyun merupakan teman pertama Sungmin yang selalu sendirian dan pendiam. Mereka menjalani hari mereka bersama-sama sampai Sungmin menyatakan perasaan yang sebenarnya pada Kyuhyun. Rated : T, Yaoi, DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

**I Know You**

(Chapter Pertama)

 **Author** : Bunny07

 **Rating** : T+ (rating akan bertambah sewaktu-waktu)

 **Cast** : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Choi Sooyoung, Ahn Heeyeon, dan akan bertambah sesuai jalan cerita.

 **Genre** : Angst, Drama  & Romance.

 **Disclaimer** : Semua yang ada di alam semesta ini milik Tuhan yang Maha Kuasa.

 **Warning! Don't Copast, Don't Like Don't Read, typo(s), YAOI.**

Seorang pemuda dengan perawakan yang agak mungil sibuk melipat berlembar-lembar kertas warna-warni menjadi sebuah bangau kertas. Bibirnya mengulum senyum, dan menyenandungkan lirik-lirik lagu favoritnya.

"Dua ribu dua ratus lima belas buah bangau kertas lagi." Gumamnya. Gorden kamar yang terbuka membiarkan angin yang berhembus pelan, meniup surai hitamnya dengan syahdu.

 _TOK TOK TOK_

Suara ketukan pintu membuat pemuda 20tahunan itu menoleh, dan mendapati seorang wanita dengan pakaian serba putih.

"Suster Choi? Ini masih siang, terapinya sore kan?" Pemuda itu bertanya-tanya, biasanya wanita dengan rambut coklat sebahu itu hanya berkunjung untuk mengantarnya ke tempat terapi.

"Aku kesini untuk mengambil nampan itu." Wanita bermarga Choi itu menunjuk nampan penuh berisi makanan sehat ala Rumah Sakit. "Sudah kuduga sisa banyak." Ucapnya disela helaan nafasnya.

"Aku bosan, aku mau nasi dengan bulgogi pedas dan makarel ditambah daun lobak." Ucap si pemuda dengan nada yang penuh semangat dan mata yang berbinar cerah, seolah memohon kepada suster muda itu.

"Sembuh dulu baru bilang begitu, Lee Sungmin. Dan panggil saja aku _Noona_ , sudah kubilang jangan terlalu formal." Sahut suster Choi. "Cobalah contoh Kyuhyun, dia selalu menghabiskan makanannya tanpa sisa. Dan menggunakan bahasa informal padaku." Lanjutnya.

"Aku berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, dia lebih muda, kekanakan, dan-"

"Dan kau menyukainya." Ucapan Sungmin dipotong begitu saja oleh Suster yang juga merupakan temannya itu. Pipi putih bersih Sungmin perlahan memerah, mata bulat jernihnya membesar mendengar ucapan sang Suster yang saat ini senyumnya terkembang lebar penuh arti.

"Kalian membicarakanku?" Kedua orang di ruangan pasien khusus kanker itu serentak menoleh ke arah pemuda jangkung yang tampan baru saja keluar dari toilet disana.

"Hei, Kyuhyun-ah, kau pasien paling urakan! Pakai bajumu! Apa kau tak menganggap aku ini wanita." Omel Suster Choi seraya melemparkan baju khusus pasien pada Kyuhyun.

"Oh. Sooyoung-ah aku kan tidak tahu kalau kau disini." Sahut Kyuhyun santai, pemuda tampan dengan pandangan yang lembut itu duduk di ranjang, mengambil sebuah apel dan mengupasnya hati hati. "Untung ada apel, aku lapar."

"Sudahlah aku keluar dulu, Sungmin-ah aku akan membawakan bulgogi padamu jika kau mau menurut saat terapi hari ini, _arraseo_?" Ucap satu satunya wanita disana sambil lalu dari kamar mereka berdua.

"Aku juga mau. Jangan Sungmin saja."

"Tidak akan!"

… **I Know You …**

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah pasien khusus di Rumah Sakit Seoul.

Kyuhyun mengidap Osteosarcoma yaitu, kanker tulang yang berkembang di dalam jaringan baru pada tulang yang sedang tumbuh, penyebab utamanya adalah perubahan atau mutasi pada bentuk DNA di tulang pahanya, membuat pemuda 21 tahun itu tak boleh jatuh ataupun terbentur.

Sedangkan Sungmin, pemuda manis berumur 24 tahun itu mengidap Leukimia tahap ringan yaitu, kanker darah dimana tulang sumsumnya memproduksi jaringan abnormal sehingga menyebabkan banyaknya penyebaran sel darah putih secara berlebih di seluruh tubuhnya, menyebabkannya tak bisa terlalu lelah.

Sungmin selalu di Rumah Sakit sejak ia berumur 10 tahun, berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, penyakitnya ini muncul saat ia duduk dibangku sekolah menengah, malangnya Kyuhyun adalah mantan _ace_ di klub basket pada saat ia mendapati bahwa ia terserang penyakit ini.

Mereka sama-sama berjuang dalam penyakit mematikan itu, menjalani terapi agar sel kanker tak menyebar ke seluruh tubuh, dan penanganan langsung jika terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan sepertihalnya kambuh.

Keduanya merupakan roommate di kamar khusus penderita kanker, dan sudah hampir 7 tahun lamanya mereka menjadi teman sekamar.

… **I Know You …**

"Sungmin-ah." Kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu, seusai terapi, seperti biasa Kyuhyun duduk di kursi rodanya, membaca _manga_ kesukaannya.

"Nde?" Sahut Sungmin sekenanya karena terlalu sibuk dengan bangau kertas yang selalu dikerjakannya sejak pagi pagi sekali.

"Masih berkutat dengan bangau kertas itu hm? Untuk apa sih?" Kyuhyun menutup _manga_ -nya seraya mengendalikan kursi roda itu mendekati Sungmin yang tengah duduk diatas ranjang empuknya.

"Kau selalu bertanya seperti itu Kyu, sudah jelaskan? Bangau ini berisi harapanku, dan akan aku simpan di dalam _time_ c _apsule_ yang akan kukubur di bawah pohon disamping jendela kamar kita ini nanti." Sungmin tersenyum manis, tangannya masih terampil melipat bangau kertas yang sudah ditulis oleh harapan-harapannya serta mimpinya.

"Kau berencana melakukan itu? Apa gunanya?" Kyuhyun menopang dagunya di sudut ranjang Sungmin, menatap wajah pucat pemuda manis dihadapannya. "Boleh aku melihat apa isi tulisan di dalamnya?"

"Tentu saja tidak! A-Aku.. hanya ingin melakukannya saja. Dan ini hanya boleh aku yang tahu." Ucap Sungmin gugup. Ia berhenti melipat kertas kertas itu dan bersandar di bantal empuknya.

"Kau tak boleh kelelahan Sungmin-ah. Kalau kau mimisan lagi seperti kemarin bagaimana?" Kyuhyun berujar pelan, matanya menatap lurus ke wajah putih bersih Sungmin, takut kalau sahabatnya itu mengeluarkan ekspresi kesakitan saat kambuh seperti kemarin.

"Aku tidak akan kambuh, tenang saja aku menurut saat terapi hari ini." Sungmin mengulum senyum manisnya, tangan halusnya menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Tatapan Sungmin kian mendalam. "Kau pakai kacamataku lagi ya?" Ucap Sungmin pelan.

"Apa boleh buat, minus kita sama dan aku tak bisa menemukan kacamataku." Ucap Kyuhyun santai sambil menyendikan bahunya, tak peduli dengan lawan bicaranya yang kini memasang wajah marahnya.

"Ya! Aku mencarinya dari tadi. Setidaknya mintalah izin padaku sebelum kau mau meminjamnya Cho!" Omel Sungmin, tangannya menyilang rapat di depan dada, bibir _shape M_ itu mengerucut lucu, _aegyo_ yang tak sengaja dikeluarkan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tertawa pelan bukannya takut akan perubahan sikap pemuda mirip kelinci itu.

"Hahaha, ya! Kita sudah jadi teman sekamar selama 7 tahun, milikmu adalah milikku juga Lee Sungmin." Sahut Kyuhyun ikut menyilangkan tangannya mengikuti _gesture_ Sungmin.

"Ya! Sejak kapan ada aturan seperti itu? Tidak masuk akal sama sekali." Sungmin makin memperlihatkan bahwa dirinya kini tengah marah pada pemuda Februari itu, alisnya yang bertaut dan mata yang nyalang menatap Kyuhyun marah, begitu menurutnya.

"Sejak kau jadi _Rommate_ -ku MUAHAHAHA."

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

Pertengkaran antara kedua pemuda berbeda kepribadian itu tak akan kunjung selesai sampai ada salah seorang _staff_ Rumah Sakit turun tangan dalam hal tidak penting ini.

… **I Know You …**

Pagi ini Sungmin terbangun oleh suara gaduh disebelahnya, matanya agak sulit terbuka karena bias cahaya Matahari yang masuk dengan bebas karena gorden kamar mereka yang terbuka lebar.

'Siapa?' Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, tepat dimana ranjang Kyuhyun berada, tetapi karena tirai Rumah Sakit yang tertutup menghalangi pandangannya.

"Ssstt! Kau bisa membangunkan seisi Rumah Sakit kalau suaramu saat bicara besar sekali seperti itu." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar sedikit berbisik, takut membangunkan _roommate_ -nya, mungkin.

" _Mian, mian."_ Sahut lawan bicaranya, dari nada suaranya dia adalah seorang pria, dan sebaya dengan Kyuhyun.

'Teman Kyuhyun kah?' Tanya Sungmin dalam hati.

"Kyuhyun- _oppa_ lama tak bertemu." Kali ini Suara wanita lah yang didengar Sungmin, suara yang sangat lembut, dari suaranya saja Sungmin mengira kalau wanita itu sangatlah cantik dan keibuan.

"Lama tak bertemu Heeyoun-ah." Sungmin jarang mendengar suara Kyuhyun selembut ini, mungkin belum pernah. Nada suara Kyuhyun saat menyebutkan nama wanita itu, penuh akan rasa rindu.

"Maafkan aku karena baru bisa menjengukmu selama ini. Setelah lulus SMP aku langsung pindah ke London." Ucap Heeyeon, teman wanita Kyuhyun yang baru diketahui Sungmin hari ini.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Changmin." Sahut Kyuhyun menangapi cerita teman wanitanya. "Kudengar juga darinya, kalau kau menolak untuk berpacaran sejak kita berpisah." Lanjut Kyuhyun lagi, Sungmin tersentak.

'Mungkinkah…'

"Changmin- _oppa_ bercerita seperti itu padamu _oppa_?" Tanya wanita itu, mulai dari sini Sungmin menolak mendengar lebih jauh. Kepalanya mendadak pening, matanya memanas, tak kuasa membendung setetes air mata.

'Sakitnya seperti saat kambuh. Hanya saja jauh lebih sakit.'

Tangan putihnya meremas bangau kertas dalam genggamannya. Ia kesakitan.

'Ya Tuhan.. Aku menyukai Kyuhyun.'

… **I Know You …**

 _Su-Sungmin. Namaku Sungmin._

 _Waah Kau memiliki wajah yang manis seperti wanita ya!_

 _Aku Kyuhyun, aku akan jadi temanmu mulai sekarang._

 _Bertahanlah Sungmin, aku disini. Aku tahu terapi itu sakit, tapi akan lebih menyakitkan kalau kau terus mengeluh. Aku percaya padamu, kau pasti bisa!_

 _Aku baru tahu kalau punya teman itu menyenangkan, terapiku jadi tidak sakit lagi. Kyuhyun-ah jadi temanku sampai aku sembuh ne?_

 _Aku akan jadi temanmu selamanya Sungmin, tak hanya sampai kau sembuh saja. Saat aku sudah bisa main basket nanti kuharap kau adalah orang petama yang melihat kemenanganku di kejuaraan._

 _Aku ingin mewujudkan impianmu, Kyuhyun-ah._

Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan, sepertinya ia tertidur kembali dan bermimpi tentang kilas balik saat petama kali bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan saat ia baru menyadari betapa bahagianya jika ia mempunyai seorang teman.

Sejak kecil Sungmin tak punya seorang pun, ia begitu anti sosial, ia mempunyai orang tua, tentu saja. Tapi, kedua orang tuanya begitu sibuk berkerja, dan segala hak miliknya termasuk hak sebagai seorang penerus keluarga jatuh pada adik laki-lakinya. Orang tuanya tak melupakan Sungmin, mereka rajin mengirimkan biaya perawatan Rumah Sakit serta biaya kebutuhan Sungmin. Hanya saja, mereka sangat jarang mengunjungi Sungmin.

Disingkirkan secara halus, itulah yang dialami Lee Sungmin.

"Kyu?" Kata pertama yang keluar pagi ini, suasana sudah sepi, sepertinya tamu Kyuhyun sudah pergi.

"Ya?" Kyuhyun menyahut, dibukanya tirai yang mengelilingi hampir seluruh ranjang Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam, ia menatap Kyuhyun sayu. "Sepertinya ada yang berkunjung tadi?" Tanya Sungmin pelan.

"Iya, teman temanku saat SMP." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil meneruskan makannya. "Oh iya, tadi Sooyoung menitipkan bulgogi pesananmu, karena kau masih tidur aku tak berani minta." Ucap Kyuhyun kembali.

"Bukannya kau kemarin bilang bahwa milikku adalah milikmu?" Sungmin berdiri perlahan, membungka bungkusan kain bermotif bunga tulip di meja nakasnya.

"Apapun kecuali makanan, kalau aku minta begitu saja tapi kau tidak ikhlas percuma saja, rasanya akan berbeda." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Hei. Kunyah makananmu dengan benar, baiklah aku akan membaginya." Sungmin tersenyum, membuka kotak berisi masakan dengan bahan dasar daging itu. "Lagipula aku tak boleh makan banyak banyak."

Sungmin dengan hati-hati membaginya pada Kyuhyun. "Ngomong-ngomong Kyuhyun-ah."

"Apa?" Sahut Kyuhyun sekenanya, matanya berbinar cerah melihat potongan daging yang terlihat menggiurkan itu.

"Hari ini seusai terapi jam 3 sore, datanglah ke bawah pohon Sakura di dekat kolam ikan. Kau tahu kan?" Sungmin terus menatap lurus pada apa yang dikerjakannya.

"Ya aku tahu. Memangya ada apa? Tumben sekali." Kyuhyun mengambil sumpit dan mencicipi bulgogi itu dengan tak sabaran. "Enak!"

"Karena hari ini adalah D-DAY-ku." Senyum Sungmin mengembang tulus, menatap lurus pada Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan agak bingung.

 _To Be Continued.._

(A/N) yoooott yooott yooottt~ Bunny07 here! FF baru berjudul I Know You lepas landas, ada yang sudi baca? Kurasa tidak ._. ide cerita ditemukan saat author lagi keramas~ jadi wajar aja kalo absurd -_- karena ada beberapa istilah kedokteran di cerita ini author harus ngubek-ngubek gugel, abisnya author kan aslinya anak Sastra :3 Jepang pula wakwakwak author ga ngerti coret-coretan ini buat apa dan siapa ._. yaudah deh jaa~ matta *ngomong sama Cat13*


	2. Chapter 2

**I Know You**

 **Author** : Bunny07

 **Rating** : T+ (rating akan bertambah sewaktu-waktu)

 **Cast** : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Choi Sooyoung, Ahn Heeyeon, Kim Jungmo, Kim Yesung, dan akan bertambah sesuai jalan cerita.

 **Genre** : Angst, Drama  & Romance.

 **Disclaimer** : Semua yang ada di alam semesta ini milik Tuhan yang Maha Kuasa.

 **Warning! Don't Copast, Don't Like Don't Read, typo(s), YAOI.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _~enJOY~_

* * *

"Hari ini seusai terapi jam 3 sore, datanglah ke bawah pohon Sakura di dekat kolam ikan. Kau tahu kan?" Sungmin terus menatap lurus pada apa yang dikerjakannya.

"Ya aku tahu. Memangya ada apa? Tumben sekali." Kyuhyun mengambil sumpit dan mencicipi bulgogi itu dengan tak sabaran. "Enak!"

"Karena hari ini adalah D-DAY-ku." Senyum Sungmin mengembang tulus, menatap lurus pada Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan agak bingung.

 ** _Bunny07 Proudly Present_**

 ** _a KyuMin Fanfiction_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _I Know You_**

 ** _(Chapter 2)_**

Pantulan bayangan di cermin merefleksikan sosok pemuda mungil yang sedang membasuh wajah pucatnya, paras itu begitu lembut, lengkungan manis tersungging dibibirnya, tampak sangat menikmati air segar yang mengalir disela-sela pori wajahnya. Tetesan air sebesar biji jagung membasahi hidung bangirnya.

"Huft.. bagaimana mengatakannya? Ehem!" Sungmin meremas handuk putih dalam genggamannya. Ekspresi gugup terpancar jelas di wajah manisnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. aku suka-"

"Sungmin-ah, bisakah kau menjahit bajuku?" Seseorang menginterupsi kegiatan Sungmin dengan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. "Sung-oh!" Kyuhyun melotot kaget, Sungmin hanya mengenakan handuk di pingganya, punggung putih mulus bagai porselain itu menjadi pemandangan pertama Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin kau mandi? Se-siang ini?" Kyuhyun terheran, ia mendekat pada Sungmin yang masih mematung didepan cermin, wajah yang biasanya pucat itu merah padam, membuat Kyuhyun semakin heran.

"Kau demam?" Tanya Kyuhyun, ia menempelkan kening lebarnya dengan kening Sungmin, membuat semburat kemerahan di pipi bulat itu semakin menyala terang. Tangan Sungmin menggenggam pinggiran washtafel dengan erat sampai jemari mungilnya memutih.

"Tidak panas." Ucap Kyuhyun dan-' _SSRETT'_

Handuk putih yang melindungi pinggang serta lutut Sungmin terlepas dan jatuh kebawah. "PABBO CHO KYUHYUN!" Suara tamparan yang terdengar cukup keras pun menyusul suara teriakan Sungmin.

 _15 Menit kemudian…_

"Kyuhyun- _ah_ , maafkan aku." Dengan wajah tertunduk Sungmin berucap pelan, ia meremas ujung bajunya erat, perasaan bersalah yang Sungmin rasakan karena menampar Kyuhyun tanpa alasan yang logis kini membuat Sungmin terus berdiri dihadapan Kyuhyun yang sedang mengompres pipi kirinya seraya menatap Sungmin dengan wajah yang dibuat seolah pemuda itu sedang marah.

"Kenapa kau menamparku? Kau seperti gadis perawan saja? Memang kenapa kalau kau telanjang di depanku Lee Sungmin? Toh, kita sama-sama _namja_." Kyuhyun berujar ketus, pipinya yang merah sebelah kini tak bengkak seperti sebelumnya, pemuda jangkung itu berterima kasih kepada siapapun itu yang menciptakan alat pengompres memar.

"Aku minta maaf, itu salahku." Sungmin makin tertunduk merasa bersalah. Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum tulusnya, ia menepuk sisi kiri kasurnya yang punya cukup ruang untuk Sungmin duduk.

"Hehe. Aku hanya bercanda, aku yang harusnya minta maaf, aku tahu kau tak biasa telanjang di depan orang lain, makanya kau kaget kan?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang kini balik menatapnya, senyum lembut tersungging dibibir _shape_ M itu, dengan perlahan-lahan ia pun duduk disisi Kyuhyun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau ingin aku melakukan apa tadi?" Tanya Sungmin, "Aku hanya ingin minta bantuan menjahitkan _sweater_ -ku ini." Kyuhyun memperlihatkan _sweater_ abu-abunya yang terlihat sedikit robek di bagian bahu.

Selang beberapa waktu kedua sahabat itu menjalin perbincangan yang harmonis dengan topik yang berganti-ganti, Sungmin yang menjahitkan _sweater_ milik Kyuhyun dengan mudah digoda oleh Kyuhyun yang jahil, perasaan bahagia muncul disela perbincangan ini dan salah satu dari mereka berharap agar perbincangan ini tak akan pernah usai.

"Sudahlah. Kau terus meledekku hanya karena aku ini pendek!" Seru Sungmin merasa tak terima dengan ucapan Kyuhyun yang menyebutnya dengan sebutan 'Kelinci Buntal.'

"Setahuku buntal itu gendut bukan pendek. Tapi, tak hanya gendut, kau juga pendek sih." Seringai jahil mengembang di bibir _kissable_ pemuda bermarga Cho itu. Hari-harinya tak akan lengkap jika ia tak menggoda Sungmin barang sekali.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun, kau tahu dahi lebarmu itu seperti lapangan golf?! beraninya kau meledekku?! " Sungmin membalas ledekan Kyuhyun, kedua tangannya menyilang di dada, _sweater_ abu-abu yang telah selesai dijahitnya ia lemparkan begitu saja ke wajah tampan Kyuhyun. Alis tebal pemuda Januari itu tampak hampir menyatu, bukannya seram, Sungmin malah tampak sangat manis, seperti seorang _flower boy_.

 ** _TOK TOK TOK_**

Bunyi ketukan pintu mengentikan pertengkaran kecil mereka, Sooyoung datang dengan senyum cerianya. "Kyuhyun- _ah_ , sekarang giliranmu terapi dengan dokter Kim Yesung." Sooyoung membacakan jadwal Kyuhyun dalam map kuning dalam genggamannya. Wanita cantik itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan datar, kemudian berganti menatap Sungmin disebelahnya dengan tatapan lembut.

"Dan Sungmin- _ah_ , dengan dokter pribadinya tentu saja."

"Jungmo _hyung_?" Sungmin bertanya dengan polosnya. "Siapa lagi?" Sooyoung bertanya kembali. Setelah mengantarkan kedua pasien kesayangannya itu ke ruang terapi mereka masing-masing, suster muda itu tertunduk lemas. Didepannya mungkin Sooyoung bisa bersikap ceria, tapi hatinya menyimpan luka.

"Tuhan, kumohon berikan keajaiban untuknya." Jemari lentik suster itu mengepal di dada, berdoa pada Yang Kuasa. Memohon agar orang yang disayanginya bisa kembali sehat seperti orang-orang diluar sana, yang beraktifitas tanpa takut ataupun terbebani dengan penyakit yang mematikan, yang kini diderita oleh orang yang disayanginya.

 _._

 _._

 _… I Know You …_

 _._

 _._

Kyuhyun memperhatikan dokter spesialis tulang itu yang sedang memeriksa keadaan tulang betisnya, senyuman yang tersungging di bibir sang dokter otomatis membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum juga. 'Pasti sesuatu yang bagus.' Pikir Kyuhyun dalam benaknya.

"Sepertinya kau bisa membaca pikiranku, Kyu." Dokter muda itu melepas kacamatanya, ia mencocokan beberapa hasil terapi dan pemeriksaan selama dua bulan terakhir.

"Aku punya berita yang membahagiakan." Dokter yang empat tahun lebih tua dari Kyuhyun itu berujar, ia menatap Kyuhyun yang sudah dianggapnya adik sendiri itu dengan senyum yang tak berhenti mengembang. "Aku tahu itu, Yesung _hyung_." Sahut Kyuhyun.

"Dua bulan terakhir ini kankermu positif tak menyebar, kita tak akan melakukan terapi lagi dan kau hanya akan menjalani pengobatan supaya sel kanker itu hilang dari tubuhmu dan kemudian tulangmu benar benar pulih, singkatnya begitu." Jelas Yesung, ia begitu senang. Dokter mana yang tak senang jika pasiennya akan sembuh?

"Ah." Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega, ia mengusap dadanya dengan penuh rasa syukur. Tuhan telah menjawab doanya meskipun ia bisa dikatakan jarang pergi ke Gereja.

"Kukira reaksimu akan lebih dari ini." Yesung memasang wajah cemberutnya, ia memang seorang dokter tapi sifat aslinya tak mencerminkan demikian, Yesung bisa dibilang kekanakan. "Memangnya kau mengharapkan aku melakukan apa _hyung_?" Kyuhyun keheranan, kadang ia tak habis pikir dengan dokter satu ini.

"Aku tak mengharapkan apa-apa sih. Hanya saja setidaknya lakukan selebrasi, katanya kau mau jadi pemain basket professional. Biasanya kalau mereka mencetak skor, mereka akan melakukan selebrasi seperti salto dan sebagainya."

"Ya! Tidak ada hubungannya tahu. Memangnya kau mau tulangku retak lagi? Haah?!"

"Sensitif sekali sih seperti Ryeowook saja."

"Jangan bandingkan aku dengan pacarmu, si dokter kandungan itu."

"Dokter kandungan itu seksi tahu."

"Terserah!"

Selain bertengkar dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun juga gemar bertengkar dengan dokter satu ini. Tapi Kyuhyun tak mau menggodanya, terlalu malas katanya.

.

.

 _… I Know You …_

 _._

 _._

Ruangan terapi khusus itu begitu sunyi, hanya ada sesekali bunyi rintihan dari pasien yang sedang menjalankan terapi didalamnya. "Sshh.." Sungmin mendesis pelan ketika tulang punggungnya dimasukan alat khusus, bekas lebam suntikan tampak kontras dengan kulit putih bersihnya.

"Sungmin, jangan gigit bibirmu nanti berdarah." Dokter Jungmo memperingati pemuda mungil itu, takut jika Sungmin melukai dirinya sendiri. Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, dokter tampan itu melakukan serangkaian kegiatan terapi yang diperlukan.

.

.

Satu jam lebih terlewati dan terapi menyakitkan itu pun selesai. Beberapa suster yang memegangi tubuh Sungmin tadi membantu pemuda manis itu duduk perlahan setelah Sungmin diberi obat penghilang rasa nyeri.

"Jungmo _hyung_ , ini sudah bertahun-tahun, kukira aku akan terbiasa tapi masih saja sakit." Keluh Sungmin, peluh di wajahnya menetes perlahan menuju dagu, terapi yang dijalaninya akan membantunya untuk sembuh dan mencegah sel kanker itu menyebar, meskipun ini demi kebaikan Sungmin, tetap saja pemuda itu merasa tersiksa.

"Sungmin." Panggil Jungmo pelan, map berwana merah dalam genggamannya tadi ia letakan di meja nakas dekat jendela ruangan itu. "Ya?" Sungmin menyahut. "Bagaimana hasilnya?" lanjut Sungmin pelan.

Senyum Jungmo memudar, ia mendekat pada pemuda itu, mengelus surai hitam legam milik Sungmin dengan lembut. "Maafkan aku, tak ada perkembangan yang signifikan." Tangan yang tadinya mengelus surai hitam Sungmin berpindah menuju bahu pemuda manis itu.

"Ah begitu. Jadi aku masih harus menjalani terapi menyakitkan itu?" Sungmin tersenyum getir, ia masih berusaha ceria ditengah perasaannya yang kecewa dan sedih.

"Maaf."

" _Hyung_ jangan minta maaf, ini sudah takdirku mau bagaimana lagi? Salahku juga jarang menuruti perkataanmu dan Sooyoung agar tidak sering kabur saat terapi dulu."

"Aku mengerti,aku tahu itu sakit makanya kau sering kabur dulu. Kau pasti sembuh Sungmin."

"Terima kasih _hyung_."

.

.

… _I Know You_ …

.

.

Hari mulai sore, Sungmin menggumamkan kalimat-kalimat yang akan ia persiapkan untuk disampaikan pada Kyuhyun. "Aku suka." Ucap Sungmin kesekian kalinya. Ia sering menonton film ataupun membaca novel romantis yang didalamnya terdapat beberapa adegan atau cerita tentang bagaimana caranya mengungkapkan perasaan kepada orang yang dicintai. Tapi, Sungmin tak pernah membayangkan akan sesulit ini.

Sebelumnya Sungmin sudah memikirkan matang-matang hal ini, ia sadar bahwa mereka sama-sama _namja_. Awalnya memang sulit diterima, namun, Sungmin tak bisa memungkiri isi hatinya, bahwa ia tak mau kehilangan Kyuhyun, dan sedetik pun tanpa sosok _namja_ jangkung itu disampingnya, Sungmin merasa kesepian dan tak lengkap. Setiap kali pemuda itu disampingnya, Sungmin merasa nyaman dan lengkap.

Saat memikirkan itu untuk pertama kalinya Sungmin berani menyimpulkan, bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa Kyuhyun belum kembali juga?" Monolognya. "Atau mungkin dia sudah disana?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Pemuda manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia merapihkan celananya seraya turun dari ranjang pasiennya. Sungmin melirik jam dinding yang ada di samping ruangan dekat kasur Kyuhyun, jam menunjukan pukul 14.35 sore.

Sungmin membuka pintu dan berlari kecil menuju tempat yang dijanjikannya, di bawah pohon sakura dekat dengan kolam di taman Rumah Sakit ini. Dan sesampainya ia disana, Sungmin tak menemukan sosok yang dikenalinya, taman ini sedikit ramai tapi, Kyuhyun tak ada disana.

"Hhh.." Sungmin menghela nafasnya pelan, angin sejuk di bulan April menerpa wajah pucatnya. Ia memutuskan untuk menunggu, berharap tak lama lagi Kyuhyun datang menemuinya disini.

"Aaah! Aku akan kirim SMS." Sungmin merogoh kantung saku depan celanyanya. Ia mengetik beberapa kalimat, lalu dihapusnya kembali. "Aku telpon saja."

Setelah mendengar beberapi kali nada sambung yang menunjukan bahwa _handphone_ Kyuhyun aktif di sebrang sana, akhirnya ada yang mengangkat panggilannya.

" _Yoboseyo_." Terdengar suara seorang wanita. Sungmin diam terpaku, apa ia salah menekan kontak yang dituju? Sungmin terdiam sebentar, ia memutuskan untuk menjawab. " _Yoboseyo_ , Kyuhyun?"

"Ah? Kau mencari putraku?" Suara ibu Kyuhyun terdengar, Sungmin keheranan. 'Apa _eommonim_ datang?' Pikir Sungmin.

" _Ye, eommonim_ ini aku, Sungmin." Sungmin menjawab, ia bertanya-tanya. Rasa khawatir tiba-tiba hampir dibenaknya. 'Apa Kyuhyun lupa?'

"Oh Sungmin- _ah_ , Kyuhyun pergi, katanya ada janji. _Handphone-_ nya tertinggal disini." Ucap Ibu Kyuhyun. "Ada perlu apa Sungmin- _ah_?" Lanjut wanita paruh baya itu.

"Oh begitu. Tidak, _eommonim_ kalau begitu terima kasih banyak."

" _Ne_. Oh, iya. Sungmin- _ah_ aku membuatkan _kkimbab_ untukmu, kuletakan di meja nakasmu, dimakan selagi hangat _ne_?"

"Ah, _nde_. Terima kasih banyak _eommonim._ "

Tepat saat sambungan telepon itu terputus, seseorang menepuk bahu Sungmin, membuat pemuda berparas pucat itu menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun dengan seringai yang dikagumi Sungmin itu.

"Kyuhyun- _ah_? Kukira kau lupa." Sungmin berucap hampir berbisik, ia sedikit terkejut tapi tak bisa dipungkiri kalau Sungmin sangat senang atas kedatangan Kyuhyun.

"Mana mungkin aku lupa, aku penasaran dengan D-Day-mu itu. Langsung saja memangnya ada apa? Setahuku kau sedang tidak ulang tahun." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan ekspresi penasaran, mengharapkan sesuatu yang tak terduga oleh Kyuhyun.

"Itu.. A-aku." Dengan terbata Sungmin mencoba mengungkapkan apa yang ia pendam selama ini, tangan mungilnya meremas ujung baju yang dikenakannya, tampak menutupi kegugupannya.

"Hm?" Kyuhyun makin penasaran, pemuda tampan itu mendekatkan wajahnya, karena suara Sungmin yang sedikit kecil sehingga susah baginya untuk mendengar dengan jelas apa yang berusaha diungkapkan _roommate_ -nya ini.

"Kyuhyun- _ah_ , aku menyukaimu." Sungmin mengatakannya. Mata yang biasanya memancarkan keceriaan itu terpejam erat. Pipi pucatnya merona merah menyala. Sungmin tak berani menatap raut wajah Kyuhyun, orang yang disukainya selama ini.

Sekian detik berganti menjadi menit, tak ada suara dari kedua _namja_ itu. Hanya ada angin berhembus di bulan April yang membuat dedaunan bergesek menimbulkan suara yang syahdu.

Kyuhyun melotot kaget, perlahan ia menggerakan kedua tangannya, menangkup wajah Sungmin dengan lembut. Refleks, Sungmin membuka kedua matanya, ia mendongak perlahan menatap langsung ke obsidian Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin- _ah_ …" Panggil Kyuhyun pelan, suaranya begitu berat. Membuat Sungmin mengira-ngira. Apa gerangan yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun setelah ia mengungkapkan bahwa ia menyukai namja itu.

Mereka bertatapan cukup lama, jantung Sungmin berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya dan kian berpacu lebih dari itu karena kini Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sungmin. Kyuhyun membuka sedikit bibir _kissable_ miliknya, hendak mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Kau…" Kyuhyun berucap kembali, dengan nada yang lebih rendah. Sungmin tak bergeming, ia hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya erat dan menatap Kyuhyun lekat.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu." Lanjut Kyuhyun, Sungmin tercekat. 'Apa? Jadi Kyuhyun sudah tahu perasaannya selama ini?' Pikir Sungmin, ia merasakan bahwa jantungnya sudah berdebar diluar batas, ia takut jika akan pingsan sebelum mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

"A-apa?" Sungmin memberanikan diri untuk bertanya apa maksud perkataan Kyuhyun sebelumnya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau sekarang ini _april mop_?" Seringai Kyuhyun mengembang kemudian. Wajah yang sebelumnya serius itu kini berubah menjadi wajah yang licik khas seorang raja jahil Cho Kyuhyun.

'E-eh? APAAAAA?!' Butuh waktu beberapa dekit untuk Sungmin mencerna perkataan Kyuhyun barusan. _April mop?_ Sungmin saja tidak tahu kalau sekarang ini tanggal 1 April. Sudah susah payah Sungmin mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya, ia mengutuk siapa saja yang membuat lelucon terkutuk tentang _april mop_. Sungmin tak mampu berkata apa apa lagi, menyangkal pun ia tak bisa.

"Kau berencana mengerjaiku duluan _eoh_? Itu tak akan mempan, Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun menyeringai makin lebar melihat wajah syok Sungmin. Ia tak akan terjebak oleh tipuan apapun. Perlahan, Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya ia tersenyum lebar seraya mengacak surai hitam legam milik Sungmin.

"Kukira D-day apa? Aku berpikir kau mau memberiku hadiah atas kesembuhanku, nyatanya hanya lelucon di bulan april."

"Sembuh?"

"Ya, aku akan sembuh dan keluar dari Rumah Sakit ini, lalu menjadi seorang atlet basket professional."

.

.

.

.

 ** _To be continued…_**

 **.**

DON'T FORGET LEAVE A REVIEW FOR THIS FANFICTION.  
WE NEED YOUR PARTICIPATE :)

 **KEEP CALM AND SUPPORT KYUMIN**

* * *

(A/N) Hey bae~ wkwkwk kembali lagi bawa chapter kedua nyuu~ disini **Bunny07** fufufu seneng banget banyak **respon positif** dan **kritik** serta **saran** di chapter pertama sebelumnya, bunny kira ga ada yang mau baca ff ini huhuhu terharu T^T **Terima Kasih Banyak 3 Kalau ada yang kurang, tolong beritahu bunny, sekian~**

 ** _Balasan Review_** :

Dangkuk : hehehe gomawo udah bilang bagus x3 penasaran terus yah, peluk cium, Bunny07.

Innocentming : hihi ga bisa janji kalau bisa update cepat tapi akan bunny usahakan xD terima kasih banyak yah~

JOYable : Aaah~ aku ga sehebat itu. Bunny cuma anak sastra biasa yang sukanya cari gratisan hihihi bunny masih harus banyak belajar, terima aksih atas pujiannya~ saranghae :*

PumpkinEvil : waaii~ hihihi nantikan saja ne kelanjutannya? :D nee terima kasih, bunny pasti semangat~ gomawo do, ff buatan cat13 akan segera meluncur~

Doyeng Bangat : hihi endingnya rahasia, nasib kesembuhan mereka ada ditangan bunny muahahaha xD nee~ bunny semangat kok, terima kasih banyak yah sudah mampir.

kim hyun nie : ming sanggup kok, pasti, tapi ga tau juga sih *digetok* waauu terima kasih banyak yah xD

zagiya joyjins : terima kasih sudah sukaaaaa huhuhu aku senaaaanggg T^T terima kasih banyak~

kiran. theacyankEsa : aku juga penasaraaannn~ oke udah next yaah xD terima kasih banyak

ayana yumi : hihihi gomawooo waaoooo~ nasib mereka ditangan bunny muahahaha tapi kalau reviewernya kebanyakan minta piending sih bisa dipertimbangkan kkk terima kasih banyak yaah~

chu : hey chu~ :* iya bunny juga kasian min digituin T^T ming belum akan meninggal kok kkk terima kasih banyak yah~

abilhikmah : amiiinnn~ terima kasih banyak ya :*

Kim Nara : maksud D-Daymin udah dijelasih disini yah nyuu x3 anu, kalau soal pw ff the boy beside me punya cat13 bisa diminta di medsos authornya kok~ bunny, minta maaf atas ketidaknyamanan readers/reviwers sebelumya *bow*

Wonhaesung love : okee udaahh :*

TiffyTiffanyLee : iyah ini hurt hihihi yaah sepertinya kyu suka sama heeyeon tapi ga tau juga sih 8ditabok lagi* waooo oke terima kasih banyaaakk :*

kezypark : hihihi iyaa nyuuu~ gimana ff bunny? Apa yang ini udah panjang nyuu? Okeeee, terima kasih atas kritik dan sarannya yang membangun banget xD bunny coba memperbaiki, kalau masih kurang tolong koreksi lagi ya nyuu :*

fitriKyuMin : annyeong :* terima kasih banyak hihihi makasih juga udah mendunggu muah


End file.
